Basic Urges
by TheDarkestShinobi
Summary: "Sex isn't going to change me." His voice is low, almost demeaning as she manages to look at his face again. "I'm still going to be neurotic, still going to be in control." Shamy BDSM
1. Chapter 1

**TheDarkestShinobi: **I wanted to wait until I finished other stories to post this but I just couldn't. This will be Mature after this chapter, this will be a functioning Dominant and submissive story. This will be a Shamy, and monogamous. Please let me know your thoughts!

**Start**

Her first clue should have been Sheldon, actually using the eight set his brother got him as a joke. Granted they were 5lbs and Sheldon looked close to a heart attack. Working out was something that caused endorphins, and relieved stress, especially stress form repressed urges.

Her second clue should have come from that day he sat her down on the couch and asked her just what she meant when she said _more._ He listened without discuss and required they both get tested.

The third clue came today, a simple text from Sheldon saying "Get home." Followed by one saying "Now." And the way he opened her door without knocking.

Fourth, and this one she may have to rethink because she really can't fully believe Sheldon just scanned her body with an intensity she could feel.

"You have been tempting me Amy Farah Fowler." His voice sounded like a mix between amusement and scolding. She took her eyes off the door and met his eyes. "and I'll have you know you've worked me down to my more basic urges." His voice is rough and she holds her breath as she glances down and for the first (and she prays not the last) time she spots a tent in his pants. It was a big tent, no chance of his pants playing a trick on her. Her knees suddenly feel weak. Her insides are on fire.

"Sex isn't going to change me." His voice is low, almost demeaning as she manages to look at his face again. "I'm still going to be _neurotic,_ still going to be in control." He takes off his shoulder bag and takes a few steps forward. Oh God. Could her knees stop shaking? Why hadn't she changed into something sexy?

"Now," and he seems to have shifted to a lecturer's voice. "I've no doubt I could please you, be it orally, manually of cardinally." Oh sweet baby Jesus. "I have an intricate knowledge of the human body. I know how to cause pain and how to cause pleasure, _but_" and he stressed this as his hands moved against his sides. "I **will **be in control. Do you understand that?"

He wanted to control the pace. No surprises. As long as it wasn't going in reverse she was totally cool with whatever pace he decided to go. She nodded for a while before finding her voice. "Yes."

"That means, from now on, I will control when, where how and if you orgasm." Say what now? She felt liquid heat pooling inside of her that she had only gotten from big boy before.

"Oh God yes." She was dreaming, oh she had to be.

"I won't suddenly be in love with all of you either," he continues and she nods as she watches him. "and if we are more then we will be _more._" Sheldon looked down before into her eyes again. "I will think of your needs, always. And I will reward and punish your behavior as I see fit. Are we clear."

The yes that was supposed to come out of her mouth was a squeak the first and second time. Sheldon readjusted his footing and tilted his head. "Are we clear?" he repeated.

"Crystal." She finally said. He nodded

"And you still want this?"

"More than anything." He smiled with a small release of air and nodded. "I have drafted a contract for you to sign," She nodded, she could do that, this was normal, now she just had to get her body to move. She froze when the corner of Sheldon's mouth lifted and he let out a chuckle.

"but being that I can clearly smell your arousal you are in no state to sign a legally binding contract. So right now I'm going to take you to your room and have my way with you. We will discuss this later."

What else could she possibly say?

"Yes, sir."

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**ThesdarkestShinobi: **oh my gosh! The Shamy love is amazing and thank you all for such wonderful reviews! I hope I can continue to deserve your love as the story goes on! I was going to wait a bit for this next chapter since it's not quite done, but I feel a need to please!

Keep sending your love.

**Start**

He grabbed his bag as he walked forward and placed a hand on the small of her back to turn her and guide her to her bedroom. She'd say that she didn't need the guide but the jello-ness of her legs proved otherwise and any reason for Sheldon to touch her was a good one as far as Amy was concerned. She paused at her doorway as his hand left her. He deposited his bag on the floor before turning back to her.

"I'd think you didn't want this," he starts as he walked back towards her. She felt frozen.

"I do," She did. She looked down as her fingers started to twirl around each other. She wanted Sheldon so much, but Sheldon never wanted her before. "I'm just nervous." she confessed.

He looked away from her to the wall. "Oh, I hadn't thought of that." He looked back to her and she ducked her head in shame. She was ruining her one chance! Good going! She missed the curious gaze he watched her with. He could read this expression, it was one of the few he could. _What if I'm ot good enough? _He didn't engrain the question into her, but he had helped it foster. Now he would make it disappear.

She wasn't his girlfriend anymore. She likely had never been. She was a girl and a friend, but she wasn't his girlfriend. What they had was scary, intimate, irreplaceable. He could never jump from her to another as he had seen his friends do with their girlfriends. He could not foresee a situation in which he could leave her. She was it. There would be no one else for him. She had snared his brilliant mind and his protected heart. Not good enough? She was as good as it got. He let a side of his mouth tilt up. He would make her better, but there would be no more lack of confidence from her.

"Amy," it came out softer than intended. He placed a kiss on her cheek, "you're wonderful."

A kiss. Sheldon had just voluntarily kissed her! She lifted her head as quickly as possible to see his eyes staring into hers. He was so close. Her thoughts seemed to dissipate. "W-wonderful?" she questioned, her lip trembling as she swallowed. She wanted to glance at his lips but the intensity of his stare glued her in place.

He couldn't look away. In that moment she wasn't his girlfriend. She was his puzzle, his artwork, his masterpiece, and he was going to make her perfect.

"Oh," and it should have sounded mean, condescending'_ oh, how could she not get it?'_ but his voice was low and his stare intense and his hand was now on the small of her back. "Amy." She didn't care how she was supposed to take that because his lips descended on hers in that instant. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed back. This was it, pure heaven, bliss. There were sparks everywhere, behind her closed eyes, inside of her cerebrum, against the fingers tightening against her. That was it. She could die happily at this moment.

His mouth opened against hers, a tongue licked her lips and she moaned. A hand on the back of her head tilted hers and she went along with it. She was going to die, for sure, because she can't breathe; even if she could she had forgotten how. He pulled back soon, way too soon. Suddenly way too much was not nearly enough. She tried to chase his lips but the hand on her back moved to her hip to hold her down. She finally opened her eyes to his pupils had dilated. They were both panting now.

He placed a kiss on her forehead and despite her racing heart and quivering lady parts she was content. She felt precious. His lips trailed down her face before kissing her jawline. His hands were back to her back but she couldn't focus on that. He kissed her neck using his lips to take an approximate pulse. Elevated. Very. He let his hands ease her skirt over her hips and then slip under her button up shirt.

That was Sheldon's hand. It felt like a delicious fire against her skin. Yes, that was Sheldon's hand on her skin. She arched up under his touch and let out a sound, well it would have been a sound if she had any breath left. Suddenly the world was spinning, no she was. Sheldon spun her around so she was between the bed and he. He wanted her to lie down, but no matter how hard he tried to think the words weren't coming to him. He lifted his hand to her shoulder and pushed. She gasped and fell to the bed.

He pulled the skirt off and she frantically pushed her stockings down thanking any and every god she had gotten waxed with Penny ad Bernadette last weekend. Her legs were as hairless as-"Ooh"- something hairless.

"No." Sheldon chastised as he swatted her hand with his. It didn't hurt her but she pulled her hand back. Sheldon rolled her stockings down and off her feet. Then he rested one hand on her foot as the other trailed up to mid-calf. She was a tightening coil of tension.

That was nice, smooth. He lowered his head to let his cheek go along her femur. Yes, nice, indeed. He liked that smoothness, her lack of hair. He hummed in appreciation. "Yes," he said after a second "I like that." He watched Amy turn red and noticed her heaving chest. All things he would normally be cautioned about, if not for her smell. It took him awhile to realize it was her arousal, but now that he had he could never forget. "From now on, you will keep yourself hairless for me."

That low mumbling voice was way too much for her to handle. She sat u on the bed as he retreated from her. His hands landed on her waist before pulling her skirt over her head. She reached behind her with her hand and unsnapped her bra. Sheldon watched the strap fall off her shoulders as if it contained the secrets of the universe. It felt like painful arousal as he followed the curve with his eyes. He swallowed, taking her in. She took a breath and let the bra fall off.

Amy was expecting some sort of reaction from Sheldon when she revealed herself to him. Her eyes frantically searched his face but he didn't move, didn't blink. He just stared at her. Her confidence began to fade. He took in every inch of her that wasn't covered by her faded blue panties. He was very aware when she moved to cover herself. "Stop." He ordered and her movements stopped. It caused her breasts to move slightly. He closed his eyes inhaling deeply to try and calm himself, but breathing in the scent of Amy's arousal did nothing to calm him.

"You're," Amy stopped and Sheldon shifted waiting for her to finish. "You're still dressed." She dropped her eyes to the lightning bolt on his chest as her mouth stayed open. "I'm, I'm almost naked and you're still fully dressed."

"Would you like to change that?" It was honestly only a question, but Amy took it as an invitation as she rose so that she was on her knees on the bed.

She placed her hands over the waist band of his pants and let her thumbs slip under to feel his sides. Her confidence grew as he didn't shy away, there was no disgust. He wasn't doing this for her. He wanted this. His skin felt like fire against hers and she sucked in a breath before grabbing the bottoms of his shirts and pulling up. There was so much skin; so much Sheldon and she basked in him as if he was her sun. The shirts caught on his hand so he used the other to free it and throw the shirts next to her skirt. May watched, she watched his skin go taut and loosen as he moved, watched the faint outlines of muscle appear and disappear. He turned his head away to verify the landing and she reached up locking her hand on his neck and pulling him down to her.

Kissing. It was a simple word. It didn't seem enough in light of all the sensations attacking; the building desire for more. It was hunger, it was raw. The, now, unforgettable feeling of their skin pressed together. Her breasts squashed, ever so pleasantly against his chest, his breath rolling over her lips, her soft sounds assaulting his ears. The way the sensations jolted through his body, each and everything shooting down, wanting more, demanding more; demanding her. It was all too much. It was too much sensation at once. It was also, Sheldon realized as a low hungry groan escaped his lips, not nearly enough.

He let her name escape his lips, a mantra, a prayer, a plea and she tightened her hand in his hair. He was losing his ability to focus on anything and pulled away. She whined, he could get used to that sound coming from her. He let out a slow exhale to gather the calm to speak again in a voice that wasn't a growl and do something other than demand.

"Am I undressed enough for you?" Amy shook her head as her fingers found his hips again. The shook as they tried to unbuckle his belt. They accidentally brushed against him and his hips bucked forward without his permission as his eyes closed. Her hands froze and Sheldon could eel his hold slipping. Too much, too much, too much.

"Is-is this okay" She pulled back as the small voice reached his ears. She wanted this oh so badly but Sheldon hadn't before this. She had to be sure. His eyes opened as he mouth tightened. They locked eyes.

"No." His voice was a growl now and her mouth opened with an exhale. His voice was thick with arousal as his hands made quick work of his belt. It felt to the floor as he unbuttoned his pants. "I'm wearing too many clothes," he pushed them over his hips. "You're capable of saying more than my name." He stepped out of his pants and grabbed his underwear. "and I can't _think_ of anything else right now but this."

She was frozen, again it seemed. She knew Sheldon had one. He had called it aesthetically pleasing. He was a man. She knew it would be shaved; he would never deal with hair anywhere else so why would he allow pubic hair? She knew it would be circumcised; Christian family in Texas. She knew it would be sizable, he was over six feet tall. For all that foreknowledge, for all her imagining, she was in shock to finally see it; at being so close to it. Sheldon is showing her willingly, expectantly. She could even reach out and grab it if she ever gathered the courage. She wanted to lick it, to suck it, to bring Sheldon to bliss with just her mouth.

"Lay down." He instructed. She did, berating herself for her missed opportunity. He was on top of her then, kissing her softly, before roughly as his hands trailed down her sides. His hands were magic, they wee, but she couldn't stop focusing on that hard part brushing against her. He rose to his knees, his heat leaving her as he gripped the side of her panties to pull them off. She lifted her hips and hoped she could shock him like he shocked her. He let out a shuddering huff as he took her body in.

There, lying before him she remembered his memory and the fact that no matter what happens she will be his and he will never forget it. She smiled widely.

"I want to learn your body, and I **will**" the promise made her shiver, "but not today." Amy was going to respond but lost cognitive function as she felt his breath there. "Oh God, Sheldon, please!" She was a mess as he stared at her mound.

"I'm debating oral or manual stimulation; or perhaps oral and manual stimulation first." His voice was low and calm as if were between whiteboards and not her legs.

"My clitoris is very sensitive." She blurted as her hands clenched the sheets beneath her. His eyes sparkled with curiosity.

"I'll be the judge of that." He declared as he used his hands to gently spread her legs farther as he moved a bit closer. She whimpered. She shuddered. She cried out as he ran a tongue through her dark curls and across her clit. "Fascinating," he spoke to himself as he continued to catalog her reactions. He drew shapes and numbers and letters into her as she trashed and moaned and called out to multiple deities.

He carved his name into her mound. He pressed his love into her thighs. Mine. Mine. He traced it over and over. He could feel her clit swell beneath his tongue and her muscles tighten under his hand and knew she was close to falling apart. One day, sometime in the near future, he wanted her to be able to cum on command. He could have to condition her body to respond to his command, and now would be a perfect time to start.

"Amy," she focused her eyes long enough to see those eyes staring intensely at her as he tongue disappeared beneath-"Ah! Ahhhh!"

"Cum." She forgot permission, about control. She didn't wait for the command purposefully but now al the heat in her body felt hotter, sharper. "Now. The sensation, Sheldon; that command in his voice. She stood no chance. She was crashing as soon as the words left his lips.

"Good girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**TheDarkestShinobi: **Hello everyone, let me know what you think!

Also, message me if there is any kind of kink or obstacle you want them to face, if I can get it to fit I'll include it!

**Start**

She feels her body quivering, and locks eyes with Sheldon before her eyes catch the glimmer on his lips and chin. She lets out a sharp breath with realization; that's her on his lips and chin. He's crawling over her now and she groans at the feel of his dick pressed up against her. It feels so hot and hard. She wants to feel him inside of her. She wants to know what it's like when a man and a woman (or any two people really, she wouldn't judge) come together like that. She wants to feel the completion of something warm and hard inside of her. Sure she's had toys and her fingers before but now… now she could have Sheldon.

"Amy," He murmurs and kisses her as she looks towards him. She is sure she could never have enough of this, of Sheldon. His thin beckoning lips were hers for the taking and so she took with all the confidence she could muster. Sheldon tasted different this time, with the taste of her on his lips and tongue and that thought had her tangling her fingers in his hair. It was short but long enough to grab. She pulled his hair as she pushed his head closer and the low groan that escaped him sends her to cloud nine.

His knees come closer for better leverage and push hers apart. She shudders as she spreads her legs and bites her lip as he pulls back to breathe again. She stares into his eyes and smiles widely. He returns her smile with a sort snort and the shake of his head before capturing her lips once again. When she pulls away he trails kisses down her jaw before placing one at her neck that made her arch into him. She let his name escape her in a whimper and felt his smile against her skin.

"I have thought about this for a long time." He confesses as he licks her ear. He sucks on her earlobe and she lets a breath of air escape her.

"Not as long as I have." She persists as the thoughts that were slowly coming back begin to dissipate.

"That's true," he agrees, "what have you thought of then?"

"Many things," she breathes, she can't think of a single one right now but that's because he's touching her. This was what most of her dreams were. She blushed and he tilted his head.

"Tell me what you are thinking." She looks away nervously but the hand on her waist comes up to her chin to guide her back to him.

"This," she shrugs "You and I in a bed, kissing, touching."

"We kissed in a bed before today." He counters his hand trialing down her neck to her chest.

"Not naked, or with so much passion." She defends as he takes a nipple between two fingers and squeezes gently. She wishes she could see a scan of her brain right now because she feels like all her nerves are exploding.

"So you've thought of my passion." He concludes as he releases the nipple. She watches him shift his weight to that hand and use the other to squeeze the other nipple.

"You-ou are a passionate man, I just thought about you turning your passion on me." He watches her breasts sway as he releases her nipple and ducks his head to take it into his mouth again. She barely refrains from tangling her fingers in his hair again as he does. She does feel warmer against him as her eyes flutter shut.

She lets out a strangled moan as he moves against her swiftly with an involuntary buckle from his hips.

"Amy," It's almost a growl "I've told you already, I'm down to my more basic urges, and you're tempting me again with your wetness and the rush of your smell." He pulls back from her and grinds against her. Her hips rise to meet him in desperate need. She hopes he feels at least half as much as she does. She leans forward and wraps and arm around his neck before pulling him back down to the bed to continue kissing her, because it's become her new favorite pastime.

"Both of our test results show that we are clean and disease free." He told her neck as he let his hand wander her body aggressively, the other holding him up. He bites her neck before sucking gently and blowing on the pink skin. He wouldn't leave hickeys, but he would enjoy her. He rests it on her waist, the indent seemingly made for his hand to rest against. His fingers drew invisible patterns against her skin before tightening to hold her in place as he moved against her. "And you are on birth control, have been for years," his hips stilled as his hands stopped. She whimpered at the loss of contact but he pulled away so that he didn't temp her answer. "So use of a condom is entirely up to you." She frowned at the golden packet in his fingers, she heard men felt less; she wanted Sheldon to feel everything. She sat up.

"While the stimulation is less while wearing the condom, it will not be enough to keep me from enjoying today or finishing it, so please do not let your decision be affected by that. I am 93% sure that the stimulation difference is not even significant." She felt her frown turn to a twisted lip. He watched her face. "The sex will be the _**same**_ for me" he stressed, "so this only affects you. You are not allergic in any way and this prevents pregnancy and STD's even though the pill and our tests negate that purpose it is still an extra layer of protection."

"I know what a condom does." She intends to be reprimanding but her nerves give her away. She takes it from him and stares at it for a few seconds before nodding. "If it's all the same to you," she starts "then please." She looks away as if guilty so he hooks a finger under her chin.

"Wise choice." His tone is firm and a smile pulls at the corner of her lips. "Now lay down, I'm not done with you yet."

The sight of Sheldon's hand on his penis is stimulating, and she closes her eyes from a brief second to entertain the thought of him masturbating. They open again to see Sheldon pulling at the edge that's a small bubble from his tip and then staring at her. She lays back and opens her legs. He runs a finger down from her belly button to her swelled clit to her folds and she parts her lips as his finger dives in. It's like her own but different, it's not enough to get her going but she knows he's trying to loosen her up. She lets out a breath and closes her eyes. She feels the second enter and tosses her head to the other side of the bed.

"Oh, Sheldon." He grabs himself and slowly goes from base to tip as he stretches her. He's glad he masturbated earlier so that he would take longer to finish, he wanted to make this special for her, sensational.

He slips the third finger in and curls them to make her toes clench. Nodding to himself he brushed over the spot again to get the same reaction. He'd catalog this later, when he had time, but right now he wanted nothing more than to be settled between her thighs.

He pulled his fingers out and coated her juices over the condom. He positioned himself at her entrance before looking to her.

"I want this Sheldon," she starts before he can ask, "And I am ready, please take me."

He pushes in slowly, and it's more for him than her, because this is an overload of sensation and he knows he will remember every second of it. When it feels like he's hit a wall he slows down and she stretches to fit him in.

"I feel full," she says softly, as if she hadn't intended to speak "it's wonderful." She locks eyes with him.

"I love you Sheldon." She blurts, and it has to be a blurt because she knows it wasn't the right time to say it and she knows he doesn't feel the same and she's just ruined this, all of this. Stupid emotions! Sheldon shifts and she lifts her hips to try and keep him from leaving. He's silent for a heat beat as he tries to figure out why it seems like his chest is burning.

"I'm a difficult man to love." He finally responds as he continues to move and she grabs his face and kisses his forehead.

"Not to the people who count." She insists as she lifts her hips to meet his. He lets out a soft groan and she arches her back as his hand rests under her back.

"I've never felt like this about anyone before." He says a few thrusts later, as they've found a slow soft rhythm she could sing to. "and It's likely I never will again." He kisses her softly as he continues. "Given that" he pauses and looks into her bright eyes.

"I think I love you Amy Farah Fowler"

She could cry. She does, and he wipes the tears away with his long fingers, one of them still covered in her juices.

She kisses him again and he moans. His rhythm changes as they kiss, faster and harder, as if he was racing. She felt it then, different, amazing, she was rising, higher and higher. She understood his race because she was racing there too.

"Yes, Sheldon!" She yells it as she grabs his shoulders tightly. His rhythm falters for a second as her nails bite into his skin but picks up again. He's muttering something and it takes her a few seconds to realize that it's her name he's saying over and over again

It's like she's his mantra or his prayer.

Her fingers may be scratching his back but she's so lost she doesn't think about it. The small fire on his back from her scratches on fuel him. There is one lower groan and it's telling. He opens the eyes that have closed and watches her. She shudders and clenches, her eyes open wide. He feels her tighten as her eyes clench and knows she's seconds away from completion.

"Cum for me."

She does, she's falling apart to the sound of his voice. The only thing that makes this better is the way he says her name 7 seconds later as he cums; for her.

**Chapter End**

**TDS:** Thoughts, ideas?


	4. Chapter 4

**TheDarkestShinobi: **So many reviews for three tiny chapters! I love you guys! Please keep sharing the love!

Amy wakes up in the middle of the night to see Sheldon staring at her. She blinks twice before yawning and Sheldon smiles taking his arm away from under her head. He sits up quickly and rubs at it as she sits up.

"Good, I was debating the best way to wake you up." He continues to rub his arm and she rubs her eyes.

"What time is it? How long were you staring at me?" She sounds alarmed as she goes to massage his arm but he yanks it away with a small hiss.

"Not that long, maybe a minute, ten more seconds and I would have just pushed you off." He shakes his arm and she laughs.

"Like you could've." He stops in his motions and opens his mouth to reply when his face contorts in confusion. He looks down as he swirls his tongue in his mouth and then uses his index to do the same. He seems stunned. A few seconds later and Amy watches him pull the hair from the tip of his tongue.

She squeezes her eyes shut and looks down. Damn! Sheldon turns the hair more towards him before nodding.

"You're going to have to trim or shave," he speaks and she opens an eye to stare up at him.

"You're not…" she pauses trying to frame the question.

"Disgusted?" he finishes for her. "A bit." He answers truthfully. "but you are a grown woman and there is hair in the area. You'll just have to shave for next time."

"Next time?" She smiles as she pulls her tangled hair back from her face.

"Honestly Amy," Sheldon sighs out, he shakes his head, clearly annoyed. "Do you think I would go through so much trouble and make a contract and use my bus pants to get here for a one-time thing?" She opens her mouth before closing it in compliance; she lets out a small laugh before reaching for him. Sheldon closes his eyes as her fingers touch the back of his neck and their lips meet

"Amy," he protests a breath later. "We're not-"

"I know," she responds with another kiss and his hands finding her body makes her too happy. "Just let me kiss you." He briefly considers saying something cheesy and along the lines of 'always' or 'forever' but that is just another breath he could be using to kiss her.

…

The next time they wake is more meticulous. Sheldon is out of bed before she is and she can hear him in the shower as she sits up. She stretches and grabs her bathrobe and goes to her dresser to pick out clothes as she hears the shower turn off.

_Wear blue_

She picks up the note and tilts her head as she reads it. She shrugs and places it back on her dresser as she picks out a blue sweater, black skirt and brown stockings to wear. Sheldon is dressed by the time she gets to the bathroom door.

"Today is-" He starts but she knows his schedule and interrupts.

"The oatmeal is-" He knows where the oatmeal is; he worked on her kitchen layout.

"I know." She smiles and steps to the side so she can go urinate.

…

"I'm not sore." Amy is sure that's not the first thing she's supposed to say as she starts eating her oatmeal but it is the first thing that comes to mind.

"That's good." He measures the amount of cinnamon he wants and shoots Amy a look as she just sprinkles an arbitrary amount on hers. He notices her frown.

"I expected it to."

"It's a common misconception." Sheldon lectures as he takes another bite. "With proper stimulation and lubrication there should never be soreness." He takes another spoonful and swallows. "And while proportional, I am in no way shape or form unusual." Amy nods.

"And my hymen broke a while ago." Sheldon continues to eat and they fall into a comfortable silence. He lets his eyes linger on her blue sweater for a second before smiling.

"I propose we terminate the relationship agreement." Sheldon announces as he drops his spoon in his bowl. Amy looks up from hers and continues chewing. She swallows,

"And replace it with what?" She glances down as she takes another spoonful. She then tilts the bowl to scrape up some more.

"A new one." Sheldon says as he watches her, "One taking into account the new sexual element of our relationship." Amy nods with a smile.

"Seconded."

Amy washes the dishes and Sheldon notes the little sway of her hips as she hums a song. He twirls a pen around his finger before checking Amy's box next to dishes in his mental list. When they are dried and put away she sits at the table again and Sheldon slides the new agreement towards her. Her face turns pink as she reads it, as Sheldon is comprehensive.

"All of them?" She lifts her head from the paper and he nods. "Controlling all my orgasms?" Sheldon nods again.

"Yes." She waits for an explanation he won't give without prompting. Finally she looks down to the paper again.

"Why?"

"We are changing our relationship, going to the 'next level' as you call it and if I'm going to give you orgasms I'm going to give you all of them." She places the paper down to look at him again.

"And if we are apart?" She fires. "If we're fighting? If we are busy?" She continues before he holds a hand up to stop her. She surprises herself when she does.

"Amy, the whole point of this is that we start to put each other first. I" he pauses "I should never be too busy for you. If we are apart, you simply ask. I doubt we will be fighting long enough for you orgasm to be a dire need, and it will be a motivator to overcome conflict. If it is an issue, the contract can be altered." He continues to speak and she lets her fingers tap the table.

It sounds hot. The idea that she asks for orgasms and gives him that control is an appealing one. She can imagine his pride, he'd make her beg for it, and he'd want her to and would ensure it. She smiled softy.

"And you have been ignoring me for the past minute." His voice wafts into her thoughts and she shakes her head.

"I was thinking of the orgasm control." He frowns a bit. Would she still want to have a sex life outside of him even though he is now in it? Would he not be enough for her? "I like it." She nods and he closes his eyes and nods.

"Good." Silence reigned for a few seconds. Amy turns the page.

"You wish to organize my underwear?"

"And your socks." Amy smiles softly as shakes her head.

"Is that a no, honestly Amy, or all the things you could object to-" and Sheldon stops because she is giggling.

"Yes, organize away." She says and leans over to kiss him. He rolls his eyes but he's smiling when he meets her halfway.

"Okay." She taps the papers against the table a few minutes later, "I have a few things to add," Sheldon tilts his head as he turns his wrist and opens his hand to motion for her to go on. "Weekly dates" she says first.

"At least or only?" he questions.

"At least." She answers and he nods. "I reserve the right to use pet names." Sheldon cedes that. "And no anal."

"Done, done and done." He holds his hand out for the paper and she hands it over. "I'll have the new one to you the next time I see you." He places it back in his bag and is standing behind Amy.

"And now?" Her voice gives away her eagerness even though he can't see her face. Sheldon smirks because he just knew it would only take one time before she would be his. She was his from the beginning and she would only be his.

"Other than spending time with you, I have nothing planned for the day." He takes in the strawberry smell coming from her hair.

"So we can continue to engage in the activities of last night?"

"Have you shaved?" He bends so that his hands are on her shoulder and she nods. He runs his tongue along the edge of her ear and she leans back into him as she hums.

"Good girl."

**TDS: **Thoughts?


End file.
